


days full of you

by sageleavess



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Debbie the Fwooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Newtina Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageleavess/pseuds/sageleavess
Summary: Newt takes care of a creature and Tina becomes a distraction.Entry for the Hogwash Newtina Nerd's Secret Santa.





	days full of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/gifts).



> My prompt was #73 "Oh. Are you ticklish?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it @fantasticbeastsfanaticlove :)

     The sounds of fluttering wings and loud squawks filled the menagerie as Newt inspected an injured creature. He had been making his feeding rounds when he had noticed one of the fwoopers was flapping its wings funny.

     “Debbie what did you get into?” Newt whispered mostly to himself as he examined the scratch along the side of the bird’s body. It wasn’t too deep but it had definitely drawn blood. Flecks of crimson dotted the feathers around the cut. If he didn’t get some ointment on it soon it would surely get infected. 

     He made his way back to his workspace and began mixing together bits and bobs of various plants and ingredients. A bit of fluxweed there. Some dried nettles here. 

     “Newt?” Tina called from the floor above. 

     “Down here Tina!” 

     Not long after his response footsteps could be heard coming down into the menagerie. Tina’s long blue skirt fluttered over her boots as she climbed down the stairs. 

     There was a sparkle in Newt’s eyes when he turned to look at her, “Hello love.” 

     Tina smiled, “What are you up to?” 

     Newt went back to crushing up a plant with his mortar and pestle, “I’m making a healing ointment for Debbie. She scratched herself somehow.”  

     Tina watched as Newt worked, focusing hard on getting the correct measurements. She always loved seeing him get lost in his work like this. He was so at ease when he was dealing with the creatures. It warmed her heart. 

     Slowly walking up behind him, Tina rested her head on his back and snaked her arms around his stomach. He was warm against her.

     Newt’s focus wavered as he melted into the feeling of Tina’s hug. “Hello,” he breathed out, a touch of surprise on his voice. He looked down at her hands latched together around him. The dark opal stone sitting on her ring finger sparkled and his heart fluttered. 

     “Do you like it then?”

     Tina sat her chin on his shoulder, looking over to him, “Like what?”

     “The ring.”

     Newt turned around and encircled her waist with his arms as she moved hers up to rest around his neck. Tina smiled brightly, her eyes getting watery, “I love it Newt.” She moved her hand to look at the ring a bit closer, it sparkled under the lights, “It’s perfect.” 

     Newt’s hand went up to cradle her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips danced together. Tina moved her hand from his neck down to his waist, accidentally brushing a little too high up his side. 

     Newt let out a small giggle against her lips. Tina’s eyes widened, a mischievous grin on her lips. “Oh. Are you ticklish Mr. Scamander?” 

     Newt’s smile dropped as he tried to deny it. “No. Not at all.”

     “I think you are.” 

     He instinctively moved back a step, “Tina, No.” He warned. 

     Tina lunged forward, her fingers mercilessly tickling his sides. He let out a wheeze, barely able to catch his breath as Tina continued to tickle him. Their giggles mixed together as Newt moved to try to tickle her neck. They moved around the workshop in a flurry, knocking over a shovel as they went.

     “Newt!” She shrieked in between the laughing. She walked backwards, giggling as she tried to get away and was soon pressed against the brick wall behind her. 

     Newt’s hands stilled as they both tried to catch their breath. Instinctively his hand went up to push her hair behind her ear. Her heart quieted. His other arm slid around her waist while he pulled her lips back to his. Tina closed her eyes as she melted into his embrace.

     Her fingers tangled into his hair, deepening the kiss. Just as things started to steam up though a loud shriek broke the mood. 

     Newt pulled away from Tina, and let out an irritated sigh. His eyes were still closed as he pulled himself together, calming his heartbeat. 

     “That would be the fwooper.”

     Tina giggled, “You might want to bring her that ointment now.”

     “Back to work it is then.” Newt smiled. He kissed Tina’s forehead and quickly turned around to grab the paste from the counter. He hustled out of his workshop and across the basement. “Don’t worry Debbie I’m coming!” 

     Tina giggled and pressed her cool hand to her blushing cheeks. The feel of the ring sitting on her finger prompted her to look at it. It truly was beautiful —and absolutely perfect for her. The dark opal stone shined with bits of blue and green sparkling throughout it. Tiny diamonds surrounded the sides embedded into an exquisite silver filigree design. 

     Tina’s heart warmed at the thought of her and Newt spending the rest of their lives together. The thought that she gets to spend the rest of her days with him and his creatures filled her with joy. 

     It was the beginning of a beautiful life for them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested in what the ring looks like that I was basing this off of here you go:https://www.etsy.com/listing/191292365/australian-dark-black-opal-ring-vintage?show_sold_out_detail=1


End file.
